If I Lay Here
by duchess-missy
Summary: Someone or something is persuading young girls to commit suicide. Mulder believes they already have their suspect but Scully thinks he is innocent. Who will be right or will both be found wrong? Hope you likey:P
1. Everything and Nothing

I came up with a idea for a story fanfic and this is it but if I don't get many reviews then I won't be bothered. So if you do like it please review it means so much to authors that you do:) The song will be _Chasing Cars by **Snow Patrol.**_ Sorry if there is many spelling errors!

DISCLAIMER - I ownn othing blah blah blah

The ragged breathing that escaped the grey haired mans shrivelled lips vibrated around the dank space that was the "Interogation Room". Special Agent Fox Mulder tapped his fingers against the cool metal table as his partner Special Agent Dana Scully paced back and forth reading the profile of the man sitting before them. The old man, Harold Renat, glared at the two agents through his lifeless brown eyes and finlly spoke up, 'can I go now? My wife will be worried.'

Mulder stopped his tapping and lent back against his chair, ' as long as you co-operate with us Mr Renat you will be able to see your wife in about 10 years insead of 15 - I'm sure you'd like that.'

Renat rolled his eyes at Mulder, 'please Agent Mulder, I pegged you as a smart man. Why on earth would I hurt anyone? - let alone young innocent girls?'

Scully had stopped behind Mulder, 'Who said anything about young girls Mr Renat? How do you know they were not boys? Even young for that matter.'

The old man smiled, revealing a horrid set of teeth, 'well your partner here mentioned it when he had his gun against my head-,' Scully looked at Mulder her eye brows arched in a silent question, 'did he not tell you, _Dana_?'

Harold Renat keeped smiling at the red haired agent, Mulder gave a apologetic smile and just shrugged his shoulders.

'Where were you on the night of December 26th, 1998?' Scully asked ignoring his disgusting smug face. He replied that had been at home and his wife, Kathy, could confirm that. Scully signalled for him to be released to a nearby guard as Mulder protested that he should be locked up. She grabbed him by the tie, dragging him out the room and into the corridor.

Mulder glared slightly as he straightned his tie, 'why did you let him go Scully? He did it, I know he did!'

'Mulder, he may be a old nut but that doesn't mean he pursauded five young and healthy teenagers to commit suicide. Personally, I think the more plausible explanation is that they simply where troubled and that their parents were not aware of the sistuation! And I looked at his profile - he is clean! No credit fraud, grand theft, murder, attempt - anything! If you put him in a line up with snow - _snow_ would go to jail! That is unless he just was never discovered.' Scully exhaled deeply through her nose and looked supremely satisfied at Mulder, who just smirked and kept on walking.

He turned his head around and quicky added, 'I will prove it to you Scully! I'll do it all, everything, on my own if I must. I don't need anything or anyone to help me prove it, but I will. You will see, Scully, you shall see,' and he took off leaving a startled agent behind.

_**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own** _

**We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone**

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**


	2. Life and Death

YAY!! people like my story haha so happy:) again please R&R!! hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry about any errors as usual.

**DISCLAMIER** - yeah yeah own nothing belong to Chris Carter and Fox bla blah and Snow Patrol and whoever else ... hope you likey!!

* * *

Thousands of crumpled paper littered the ground and stacks of file notes lay in front of Special Agent Mulder as he furiously looked for something - anything - against Harold Renat. Mulder was also pissed at Scully for thinking the old man was innocent, sure they did disagree alot but how on Earth could she believe him to competely innocent? You could just tell he was a slimy crook. Mulder was searching the FBI database for anyone that resembled him, possibility of a fake name, when the office phone rang.

'Mulder?' he said shortly. He heard a small voice on the other end answer him.

'Agent Mulder, ' it was a panic stricken girls voice, ' please help me! My neihghbour, Mr Renat, is in my house, I can hear him. He's coming to get me, I called the police and they directed me to you. Please ... come soon! Please I ca-' Mulder heard the line disconnect and was over his anger. He had Renat now - as long as he got there in time.

Mulder rushed out into the carpark and quickly headed over to the Renat residence. He called for back up and told them to alert Scully. He arrived and saw two patrol cars positioned outside the Renat neighbouring house and also a large black van was parked, that was where the survaliance team was set up. Mulder slammed the door shut and strode quickly up to the nearest officer and demmanded to see who was in charge. He was directed to a Special Agent Michael James, Mulder had heard he was a sort of genius at negotiating. He gave a nod to acknowlege Mulders presence and then picked up his reciever and asked if there was any activity that they could see or here. There was a deafining 'bang' and suddenly hidden agents burst out from behind vehicles and shrub advancing on the house. Mulder jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. It was Scully and she was sporting a bulletproof jacket underneath her shirt - to another agent it as obvious - a civilian wouldn't notice. She held her semi automatic tightly in her small pale hand and looked at Mulder with a strong glint in here eye.

'Mulder I'm sorry I should have listened to you but right now we have to get that poor girl out,' she cocked her gun and stared to carefully get closer to the front door. Mulder quickly pulled on a vest and followedher until they where both standing outside the glass door, Mulder turned the hanndle and it oped easily. They prowled through the top level of the house, each one watching the others back. Scully heard a strange scrapping sound that was coming from what appeared to be the kitchen. She signalled with her head in the direction the sound had came from and they walked carefully down the white hall and into the kitchen. A young girl with straggly dirty blonde hair stood lifelessly in the middle of the tiled floor staring at something black she was holding in her tiny palm. She looked up at the two armed agents and turned to face them, her face was dull but her eyes showed nothing but pure pain and sorrow.

She spoke in a monotone as she uttered a single word, 'Sorry.' Mulder then realised what she was holding and yelled at Scully to run and at the top of his lungs he screamed, 'BOMB!' He could no think a single word expect that he hoped Scully atleast survived as both himself and Scully were flown back by the powerful force the tiny object held, the vibrating roar rang through Mulder and he closed his eyes as he desprately held Scully's hand in a death grip. He hit a wall and felt his ribs smash into tiny pieces. He could see nothing but oblivian but he heard the tortured and heart piercing scream that left Scully's lips. So they lay broken and beaten under the rubble and debris. He felt himself slip peacefully into the darkness that greeted his pain ridden body.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
But not enough_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_

* * *

_**Like omg did they die? dun dun dun**


	3. Lightness and Darkness

Sorry this is so unbelievably short but it was kind of hard for me to write without any dialogue. And I am not really good at writting emotions and stuff so just try and bear with it hahah. Please R&R though .. please:) i will give you a hug

**DISCLAIMER** - yeah i can't be screwed you know I own nothing ...

* * *

Scully sat stiffly on her bed in the ICU and stared at the blue wall. She felt like crap, her shoulders and back ached from the impact of the blast and she had been informed some of her ribs had cracked. Unfortunetly Mulder had been hit by most of the force, apart from the young girl - Karen Tastling, and his body was the subject of many injuries. She was out of mind, completely on the edge - she was sure she going to break down if she lost Mulder. Her doctor had said there was a small chance he may survive but she wouldn't lose her faith in him - never. So she forgot what she was told and tried to live off the thought and feeling in her heart that told her he would be fine. She got slowly of her bed, crept over towards him and sat on the plastic chair next to him. Raising her hand she touched his cheek lightly with her finger tips and brushed against his beaten face. She felt a warm tear slide gracefully down her face and drip onto his chest, 'please wake up Mulder ... please?'

Mulder was struggling against the pain when he felt someone touch his cheek. He knew it was Scully and he tried to call out and say to her he was here but he just couldn't get his mind to let him go. The darkness of the world he was in frightned and tortured him. He needed Scully with him to care, even if she would just tell him she believed he was a total space crazed jerk would make him feel lighter and possibly even happy. But nobody opended the closed blinds in his dank little world, Scully didn't appear and tell him that a theory was completely ludricous, he just lay there wasting away in his head going around in circles trying to find some sort of exit. His mind and body were tired of searching and he could here Scully's voice from above begging him to wake up - then it stopped. Mulder screamed at her to come back he needed to hear her voice to remind him he was not alone.

Scully had retreated back over to her bed and was laying down, her eyes counting the cracks in the ceiling. She pulled her sheet over her body and turned to face Mulder one last time before drifting off to a nighmared filled sleep.

_  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life


	4. Heaven and Earth

Yeah the last chapter wow eh. Hope you like and R&R, it's really bad in my opinion but mehhh wasn't as good as I planned it to be. 

**DISCLAIMER** - own nothing laalalallaa

* * *

As Scully held her arm over her chest a sharp pain decided to run through. Agent James was leafing through some papers when Scully made a small pained noise, 'Agent Scully are you okay?' Scully looked up at him and smiled while giving him a nod, 'we need you and Agent Mulder to interview Mr Renat again.' 

Scully looked down at her black heels and then back up at him, '..um Mu-Agent Mulder isn't capabe of duty at the moment,' she said meekly. Agent James opened his mouth and then shut it remembering that Mulder had been damaged badly a few days ago in the hostage operation.

'Well just you then, it is at 6pm today, ' he handed her the case folder and wandered off down the hall of the FBI building and out of sight. Scully felt alot of emotions run through her head. She felt glorious at the thougt at being able to opperate a investigation by herself but she wished desperately Mulder was with her. She felt like Alice from Wonderland without him, traipsing around aimlessly in a world of her own, surrounded by millions of strange people. Scully had realised just how much she took Mulder's presence for granted.

She found that her feet had managed to take her to her car and drive to the hospital and she was now standing positively still outside his room. He had been moved by her request to a more private room. He had improved and the doctors had been baffled by this strange miracle, but Scully just knew that Mulder was stronger than that. He had a few broken ribs like herself, grazes, dislocated his shoulder, broken arm and had a concussion still. It did sound horrible but it was much better than it had been a few days ago when his life had nearly been taking away from him and had been hanging by a thread. Scully sat on his bed and talked to him about her day, even though she knew he couldn't here her, she still thought like many people did, that it might help him. How right she was.

Mulder listened attentively to her talk angrily about Harold Renat and how she had to intereview him in 2 hours. She then said she had fed his fish and that the Lone Gunmen had inquired about him, hoping for the best. Frohike had even managed to create a card, well if you could call it a card - it was basically a cut-out of a naked woman from a porn magazine stuck onto a scrap of paper with the words, 'you die and you miss this punk!' Scully had thouht it was completely inappropriate but dismissed the notion to do anything. She couldn't care very much at the moment she just wanted him to come out alive.

Mulder knew his mind may be miles away from where he lay but his body wasn't. With that realisation Mulder reached out his hand and grabbed hold of Scully's small fingers. He heard a sharp intake of breathe escape her lips and suddenly found himself blinking his eyes open in the bright light that was life. He saw her beautiful steely blue eyes shinning with recent tears and her grinning smile. She leaned over and gave him a warm hug, 'Oh Mulder I wasn't sure if you would make it, but then I knew you would!' He blinked a few times before he leaned more closely into the warmth of her body. He felt so elated, his heart had been filled again with hope that this wasn't so bad. He had realised just how much she meant to him, more than a close friend, he loved her in his strange affectionate way. Being in the dark he couldn't survive without her, he needed Scully like he needed some morphine for his aching body! He leaned out and she gave him a small kiss on the forhead like she tended to do on those rare occasions. Scully escaped his grasp and muttered that she had to go down and interview Renat, she would be back to check with doctors soon. Mulder wanted to come but she said he was clearly out his mind and went down and alerted a nurse before leaving for the Renat residence. Mulder stared longingly at her retreating back and wished she would suddenly change her mind and come rushing back to him - yes he was a lonely man.

Scully knocked twice on the door and was greeted by the slime ball Renat, she walked inside while flashing her badge - even though he already knew who she was. She just wanted to remind him the trouble he was in, there was no way he could get out now.

'Why hello!,' he smiled and spoke to her as if she were a small child, ' please do take a seat Dana.'

Scully glared at him,'It's Special Agent Scully thankyou Mr Renat.' She sat down on a old rickety table and he decided to stand, Scully felt slightly unerved about him being higher than her.

'You do know why I am here, 'Scully begun, ' you have been charged with murder on several accounts, we may not know how you did it nor why, but we did have a witeness that is before you killed her off.' Scully raised an eyebrow at Mr Renat as his face gleamed strangely with what one called glee. 'What do you find so amusing?'

He looked even more elated as if he had wanted her to ask, 'oh well _Dana_, I know that you actually have no proof I persuaded those young girls to kill themselves! So trying to sound high and mighty is not going to work with me missy. But then again I did kill them, not supernaturally as your dim partner seems to think but I just simply yelled at them telling they were worthless, horrible and ugly, dumb and that God didn't want them on his precious Earth - oh and I also gave them a little gas to make them more ... ahhh gulible. Oh _Dana_ you should've seen there tiny litle faces screaming in pain...' he trailed off as he relived his memory of torture. Scully was in a torrent of rage and pulled for her handcuffs.

'Harold Renat you have just confessed to the murder of Taylor Noir, Bek Klein, Maddie Stone and Karen Tastling anything you say will be-' Harold Renats hand came flying infront of her face as he lunged out at her, Scully reached for her phone, attemting to call Mulder, trying to escape from his grasp he now had around her slender neck. She kicked her legs back and came into contact with his shin. She pelted down with corridor, 'MULDER! call back up now please, I need help and hurr- ahhh!' He had came down the corridor straught for her and had a sharp knife gripped tightly in his old hand. He leered at her as she dived back the other way. She screamed as the knife was thrown and it seared through her right leg and made her come crushing onto the soft carpet. Scully thought her lungs were about to burst, her leg was on fire, she tried to get up but Harold came closer and pushed her face down onto the floor. He yanked he it uncerimoniously out of her skin and slashed it agaisnt her back. Angry tears streamed down her red face as she tried to get up, she could hear sirens outside. She prayed to God they would hurry the fuck up! He flipped her over, she could feel her warm blood seeping out under her, 'say goodbye, _Dana_.'

'Noooo please don't...' she pleaded with her teary eyes, they were clouding her vision. So she didn't see as Mulder came pelting in just as Renat striked the bloody knife agaist her alablaster throat.

'SCULLY!' was the last thing she heard. Mulder shot Renat in the back of the head and fell down beside Scully. Mulder pushed him away and lay down beside Scully, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her glazed eyes staring at the ceiling, the blood that ran down her neck and dripped silently on the carpet. Mulder didn't feel the tears that run down his face, he was completely numb as he picked her body and craddled her against his heaving chest. He kissed her softly on the lips before laying her back down with him on the soaked red floor. Maybe, he thought, if I lay here with you could I just forget the world?

_  
All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see _

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

_Finis

* * *

_


End file.
